


if you change your mind, i'm the first in line

by smugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Fluff, Funny (I hope), I suck at this, M/M, Robert singing, robert misses aaron, robert sings to aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smugden/pseuds/smugden
Summary: “It’s not funny!”

  Adam and Victoria sat on the stools nearest Robert, clearly wanting to enjoy it.”Oh, mate, it’s funny.”

  The brunette cupped a hand over his eyes, groaning sheepishly,  shaking his head.

  Robert started off as a whisper, eyes on the screen that showed the lyrics but soon, as he began to grow more confident, he raised his voice a little.
“If you change your mind, I'm the first in line, honey I'm still free, take a chance on me.” A drunk Robert goes to desperate but embarrassing lengths to win Aaron back after a fight. His last resort?Drunken singing.





	

  **[[x]](http://isabellaofparma.tumblr.com/post/155949269821/justleavemebreathless-im-with-you-because-i)**

* * *

“ **At least talk to him, mate.”**

 

Aaron raised his eyebrows at Adam’s words as he shut the door to the portacabin behind him. Adam, taking a bite out of his sandwich, slumped into his seat, propping his feet up on the desk which Aaron shoved off on his way.

 

“What? After what he did?”Aaron scoffed, taking a sip from his hot beverage.“No.”

 

Adam almost pouted as he leant over the desk.

 

“ _Please_ , Aaron.”

 

It was clear by the tone of Adam’s voice that he was desperate.

 

Aaron shook his head, taking a large bite out of his sandwich, almost moaning at finally eating. They’d been working all morning, and he hadn’t eaten since the burnt toast his mother had almost force fed him. He had been in a rush that morning after driving Liv to school since she’d been late for the bus.

 

“Aaron?”

 

When Aaron didn’t speak, Adam continued, sounding even more desperate if that was possible.

 

“I know he was wrong, but it's not his fault.”

 

After Adam said that sentence, he looked like he was about to be sick. He had never been Robert’s biggest fan but, after Robert supporting his best friend through the trial, Gordon’s death and everything else he knew how his brother in law felt about him.

 

But it didn’t mean sticking up for Robert was normal. Sure that he wasn’t going to throw up, Adam sipped on his tea before he spoke again.

 

“Rebecca kissed him, not the other way around.”

 

“I know that.”Aaron nodded, in total agreement.

 

Adam frowned, confused.”Then why did you throw him out?”

 

“Because I had to hear it from her. Smug cow.”Aaron softly said, finishing his sandwich and dusting his hands off.”He should’ve told me. I don’t like lies, Adam, ya know that.”

 

Adam, understanding, nodded and leaned back in his swivel chair.

 

“Just take him back. _Please.”_

 

Aaron quirked his eyebrow.”Why are you on his side?”

 

“I’m not. I don’t care who is wrong or right but, mate, he’s driving me mad.”

 

Adam rubbed a hand down his face, pouting.”He’s walking around during the night, moping on the settee feeling sorry for himself and whinging to Vic whenever you don’t answer his calls or texts.”

 

Aaron looked worried as he straightened.“What’s he walking around during the night for?”

 

Adam rolled his eyes, leaning forward.”I dunno, Vic heard him mumbling to himself during the night. Somethin’ about a spoon. I think’s he’s gone barmy.”

 

Aaron hid his smile, clearing his throat as he looked away from his best friend, he knew what it was about.

 

He had been having the same troubles. Robert and Aaron had gotten used to sharing a bed. Aaron hadn’t been able to sleep properly without Robert’s legs tangled with his or even the kicking during the night while Robert had clearly been having trouble without having Aaron being the ‘big spoon’. People would never believe it, but Robert liked to cuddle.

 

Aaron forced his smile to fade as he remembered their argument.

 

Robert may not have been in the wrong, but he had lied.

 

“Mate?”

 

Aaron turned back to his friend, shaking his head.

 

“Please? Just take him back. Me and Vic haven’t...”When Aaron gave him a blank look, Adam’s eyes widened as he made gestures.”y’know? It’s been three days.”

 

Aaron’s face scrunched up at the thought, and he shook his head, standing up.

 

 _“Ugh,_ mate!”

 

Adam gave him a confused look as Aaron grabbed his hot beverage and made his way to the exit.

 

“What? Like you’re innocent?”

 

Adam pouted again as Aaron opened the door.”It’s not like Vic and I were the first to do it in here!”

 

Aaron slammed the door shut behind him, suddenly feeling the urge to throw up.

 

* * *

 “ **Another, please, Chas.”**

 

Chas, for the first time, gave Robert a sympathetic look as she poured him another pint. The blonde was sat in front of her, chin in his hand, fingers splayed across his face. He’d been pouting and feeling sorry for himself ever since he’d come into the pub a few hours earlier.

 

Robert turned his head when he heard laughing and saw Tracy get on the makeshift stage. She picked up the microphone and, after talking with the person controlling the music, she hit the mike, causing feedback to screech.

 

Robert rolled his eyes, looking at Chas.”What’s happening?”

 

Chas winced as Tracy began to sing off-key to My Heart Will Go On.

 

“Karaoke night. Not my idea.”Chas firmly said, hands up in surrender.”Marlon wanted to sing to Carly for some stupid reason which won't help him earn points, ‘cause, between you and me, he’s rubbish.”

 

Chas noticed Robert moving from side to side, and his eyes were wet.

 

“You should go home, love.”

 

Robert looked up at her, brow furrowed and shook his head.

 

“I am home,” Robert defiantly said, making her smile, a slur in his voice.”I’ve just been sleeping somewhere else and not of my own free will.”

 

Chas gave him a small smile, nodding."You'll always have a home here."

 

Robert laughed, frowning at Chas."Sure _you're_ not the one who's drunk?"

 

He’d had one too many, but she felt sorry for him. He was clearly worse than tipsy and, she had to admit, he was less smug when he was drunk.

 

Robert took a long sip of his drink, looking up at Chas again.

 

“When did he say he’ll be back?”

 

Chas bit back an annoyed sigh and leant closer, patting his hand.

 

“For the fifth time, Rob, he didn’t say.”Chas repeated, shaking her head.”He just said that he and Adam were going out for a drink.”

 

Robert shot up in his stool, almost falling over and looked around.

 

He frowned as if forgetting where he was before he turned back to Chas.

 

“He does _know_ that he lives in a bar, does he?”

 

Chas laughed, nodding, pulling Robert back to the bar before he tumbled to the ground.”Yeah, love, but maybe he just wanted to spend some time with his best friend.”

 

Chas walked away to serve someone else, making Robert pout again.

 

“Stupid Adam.”He mumbled, shaking his head.”Love of his life. Yeah, _right.”_

 

Robert didn’t notice that Diane had walked up until he felt comforting and warm fingers brush blonde locks from his eyes.

 

He raised his head, smiling softly at his step mother.

 

“You’ll make up, pet.”

 

“But when? Last time was ages.”Robert slurred, chin resting on his forearm a he looked up at Diane.”I don’t like sleeping without him. _It’s...lonely._ Even when I was with Chrissie, it was _lonely_.”

 

“There was no _love._ Not on my part, anyway.”Robert blinked, a blank look in his eyes as he stared up at Diane.”It’s not just sex. I know what people think, but it’s not. When it’s just him and me in bed, it’s like we’re in our own little bubble. No Gordon, no Whites, nobody against us. I can protect him and I can be myself with him. It’s just _us_.”

 

Diane smiled softly as she listened to him.

 

She was sure that he had forgotten anyone was there.

 

He was just speaking without filter, there as no guard.

 

Diane brushed his cheek lovingly, and he smiled up at her.”It’ll all work out, Robert. You’ll see.”

 

Robert shut his eyes for a second as she kissed his temple before walking away.

 

He watched after her, a whisper falling from his lips.“But when?”

 

He brushed the rim of the glass with his fingertip, slurring again.”So much time has been wasted already. When will it work out?”

 

He gulped down the rest of his drink, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, turning his head just to see Aaron and Adam walking in.

 

His heart almost stopped.

 

It had done that from their first kiss, maybe even _before_ , and he had expected it to end over time but it hadn’t.

 

Robert watched as Aaron and Adam walked up to the bar.

 

Chas, as always whenever she saw her son, beamed at him.”My baby boy!”

 

Aaron made a show of rolling his eyes, but Robert could see the smile threatening to appear as Chas leant over the bar and kissed her son’s cheek.

 

“What can I get ya both?”

 

“A half, please,”Aaron answered, sitting down on the stool.

 

While Adam gave his order, Tracy’s off-key singing hit Aaron’s ears.

 

Robert smiled as Aaron narrowed his eyes, glancing at Tracy who was down on her knees, singing at David who was looking almost nervous.

 

He looked almost offended as he asked his mother.“What the hell is goin’ on?”

 

Chas smiled warmly to her son.”Karaoke.”

 

Aaron shook his head.”Tragic.”

 

Just then, Victoria came into the bar and smiled happily when she saw her husband. She skipped up to him, kissed his cheek and grinned at everyone.

 

She then noticed Aaron and Robert who were sitting three stools apart.

 

Victoria sighed, hands on her hips.”You two still not speaking?”

 

Aaron, who hadn’t as much as glanced at Robert, glared at Victoria. Then, Aaron quickly looked at Robert who looked down, ashamed. Chas and Adam looked uncomfortable while Victoria rolled her eyes.

 

“How old are ya? Five?”

 

Robert felt a warmth spread through him. His sister always looked on the bright side of things, but she was also straight to the point.

 

Victoria hit Aaron on the arm.“Get over it.”

 

Robert pursed his lips, catching Chas’ nod, finally spoke.”Come on, Aaron. I know I was wrong.”

 

He tried his best not to slur as he added.”Let’s just kiss and make up.”

 

Drunk Robert had no filter.

 

Aaron turned his head to his estranged lover.”Forget it.”

 

Aaron just downed from his drink before slamming it down on the bar.

 

He got down off the stool and started to walk around the bar. Robert spun around on his stool, clamping on hand on the bar to stop himself from falling.

 

“Aaron, c’mon.”Aaron passed Robert who tried to reach out for him, fingers grasping at Aaron’s hoodie.” _Baby_ , please!”

 

While Aaron’s eyes widened at their Robert’s private nickname for him, Chas, Adam and Victoria shared a puzzled look.

 

Chas looked at Adam and Victoria, mouthing. _”Baby?”_

 

The two shrugged.

 

Aaron yanked away from Robert, shaking his head.”Not now, Rob.”

 

Robert’s eyes widened in alarm as Aaron began to walk away from him.

 

His calls for his lover didn’t work, and he started to panic.

 

Then, suddenly, his gaze landed on Tracy who was still singing.

 

Without thinking, Robert jumped off of the stool which tumbled to the ground, and he began to rush over to the karaoke set up. He fell into tables crowded with people, almost knocking Finn off of his seat as the blonde staggered.

 

He was so wasted.

 

The sound of the stool falling made Aaron pause just as he was about to go into the back. The brunette turned around to see Robert in a fight with Tracy over the microphone.

 

“Let go!”

 

“I was singing!”

 

“You call _screeching_ singing?”Robert hissed, slurring his words once again, Tracy the only thing standing him up.”Cats being run over sound better than you!”

 

Tracy whined as Robert finally yanked the microphone from him.”Fine! Calm down!”

 

Tracy strutted away from Robert who whispered to the man controlling the music.

 

Aaron looked around at the pub filled with people, worry in his eyes.

 

He glanced at Chas who just shrugged before looking back at Robert.

 

“Rob?”

 

Aaron stepped out from behind the bar, concerned.”What are you up to?”

 

Robert didn’t reply as he cleared his throat. He was leant against the wall, which was stopping him from falling to his feet. The blonde, hair dishevelled from his nervous habit of combing his fingers through it whenever he was stressed, moved from foot to foot.

 

Aaron shook his head as background music started.

 

“No, no, no...”He chanted as Robert, blinking rapidly as if trying to stop seeing two of everything, hummed along.”Robert, _stop!”_

 

Robert shook his head.

 

“N-No!”He stomped his foot, clearly in the emotional stage of being drunk.

 

Aaron wiped a hand down his face, glaring at his mother who began to smirk as the music started to get louder.

 

“It’s not funny!”

 

Adam and Victoria sat on the stools nearest Robert, clearly wanting to enjoy it.”Oh, mate, it’s funny.”

 

The brunette cupped a hand over his eyes, groaning sheepishly, shaking his head.

 

Robert started off as a whisper, eyes on the screen that showed the lyrics but soon, as he began to grow more confident, he raised his voice a little.

 

“ _If you change your mind, I'm the first in line, honey I'm still free, take a chance on me.”_

 

Aaron’s jaw clenched, angrily blushing as people started to look away from their drinks or the conversations to look at the blonde.

 

It was very unexpected.

 

Robert Sugden, known for his cold reputation and smug smirk, was singing for someone’s love.

 

Aaron spread his fingers, looking at Robert through the gap.

 

” _If you need me, let me know, gonna be around If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down.”_ Robert opened his eyes and smiled somewhat charmingly at Aaron. The smile that he knew Aaron secretly loved but his off-key singing wasn’t making Aaron melt. _”If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown, honey I'm still free, take a chance on me.”_

 

“ _Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie, if you put me to the test, if you let me try.”_ Robert, as if already knowing the lyrics, looked away from the screen, his eyes set on Aaron. _“Take a chance on me; that's all I ask of you, honey, take a chance on me.”_

 

For a split moment, Aaron saw the vulnerable look on Robert’s face.

 

The blonde gave him a small, fond smile.

 

Aaron chewed on his bottom lip worriedly as he looked around at the people watching Robert sing.

 

His mother was no longer laughing.

 

Instead, she was staring at the pair as if she knew that Robert was singing what he couldn’t say aloud. Victoria was also smiling in between her laughter, curled up into Adam’s side.

 

The dark haired man turned as Robert began to walk closer to him. He almost stumbled a few times but, as always, regained his footing.

 

Aaron attempted to walk away, to hide, but Robert made grabby hands at him.

 

The older man grabbed the hand that Aaron was using to cover his face and pulled Aaron closer to him.

 

“Robert, let go.”

 

Robert pulled the microphone away from him for a second, shaking his head.”Never.”

 

“People are lookin’.”

 

“Let them.”

 

Aaron rolled his eyes.

 

Drunk Robert was annoying.

 

The blonde pulled Aaron up against him, free hand gripping his side to make sure Aaron wouldn’t leave. _“We can go dancing; we can go walking, as long as we're_ _ **together**_ _. Listen to some music, maybe just talking, get to know you better.”_

 

The blonde began to rock to the music, laughing as Aaron blushed.

 

“ _'Cos you know I've got so much that I wanna do, when I dream I'm alone with you, it's magic.”_ Robert drew out the last word of the sentence, hand moving up Aaron’s side before he cupped his cheek. _”You want me to leave it there, afraid of a love affair, but I think you know-”_

 

Robert shook his head, forehead falling against Aaron’s, eyes shutting.”...that I _can't_ let go.”

 

The chorus came again as Robert made Aaron dance with him. It was simple swaying as if Robert knew that anything else would make Aaron even more uncomfortable.

 

Victoria suddenly began to clap along.

 

Adam chuckled, shaking his head as everyone started to copy the female Sugden.

 

The entire bar began to clap, and Victoria nudged her husband.

 

“ _Take a chance on me, oh you can take your time baby, I'm in no hurry, know I'm gonna get you. You don't wanna hurt me, baby don't worry, I ain't gonna let you.”_

 

Robert opened his eyes, thumb brushing the stubble he loved so much as his eyes met Aaron’s.

 

He smiled softly, adoringly at the younger man.

 

Chas giggled, hand slapping the bar as she joined in.”Come on, son, give him a break!”

 

Aaron shook his head, blush still clear.”I’m gonna kill ya.”

 

Robert laughed again as Aaron looked away.

 

The elder man gripped Aaron’s chin, forcing him to look at Robert. _“Let me tell you now; my love is strong enough to last when things are rough. It's magic; you say that I waste my time, but I can't get you off my mind.”_

 

Robert nodded his head, agreeing with the last few words. He could never get his mind off of Aaron. The younger man seemed to pop up everywhere, no matter how much Robert attempted to run away from it.

 

Robert pressed closer to Aaron, thumb brushing the younger man’s lower lip.

 

His last few words were that of a whisper.

 

Only meant for Aaron.

 

“ _No, I can't let go...'cos I **love** you so.”_

 

He’d never let go.

 

Aaron could throw him out, insult him, break up with him or walk away but Robert would always follow.

 

Just like he knew Aaron would do the same.

 

“ _If you change your mind, I'm the first in line. Honey, I'm still free-”_

 

Robert dropped the microphone, the feedback making the clapping stop.

 

All eyes turned to the two men as Robert held out his arms as an invitation.

 

He swayed slightly, but he remained on his feet.

 

He gave Aaron a loving smile, tilting his head, the last few words coming out in a question.

 

” _Take a chance on me?”_

 

The eyes turned to Aaron, and it was as if everybody was holding their breath, even those who loathed Robert.

 

Aaron, clearly not liking the attention, worried his lower lip between his teeth as he stared at the man he hated and loved with equal passion.

 

Aaron’s gaze flickered to his mother.

 

She nodded, eyes glassed over.”Go on, love. He loves you enough to make a complete git out of himself.”

 

Adam and Victoria both made sounds of agreement.

 

The brunette swallowed thickly, attention returning to the man he loved.

 

Aaron took a few steps closer to Robert but, before they could get any closer Aaron held out a hand.“Lie to me again, and I'll beat you with that microphone.”

 

Robert drunkenly chuckled, hand reaching out and grabbing Aaron’s.”I know.”

 

The two didn’t kiss.

 

No, that was private, something they only shared.

 

Instead, Aaron pulled the elder man closer to him, and Robert let out a happy sigh. The blonde embraced Aaron, burying his face into the dark haired man’s neck.

 

Robert inhaled Aaron’s scent, a shiver running through his body as he mumbled into Aaron’s ear.”I missed you.”

 

”Soft lad.”Aaron chuckled, shaking his head in fake annoyance before he admitted with a whisper.”I missed you.”

 

Aaron smiled, holding Robert closer and, just like that, with a simple touch, the drifted off into their own world.

 

Everyone else slipped away.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this kinda sucks, but I hope at least someone liked it!
> 
> If you do like it, please let me know.


End file.
